Fight For You
by Darlingdanielle
Summary: Story begin from Chapter 411 so contains spoiler if not up to date. Lucy will do everything to return Natsu from the demon world, which he was dragged to by END. She sets out to find the way to bring her back with the help of friends (old and new). Will she be able to face the obstacles in her way to save her precious friend? Eventual NaLu.
1. Remembering

**So this is my first Fan Fic so I'd love feedback ****. This story is based as if picking up from chapter 411 in the Manga. I don't know about often I will be uploading new chapters but hoping for every week. Without further ado let's begin the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. The image is from StingCunha's Deviantart.**

Lucy just sat in her desk chair staring blankly at the piece of paper in-front of her, quill in hand. She could ALWAYS write her feelings, but not today. Yesterday the unthinkable had happened and her mind was numb. She couldn't bring herself to think about anything otherwise she might break-down. She told herself she needed to be strong, that this was all a dream and it wasn't really happening and that soon she would wake up and it would all go back to how it had been. She had lost two friends in the span of such a short time and Lucy was the kind that took that fact especially hard. Of course everyone in Fairy Tail cared about what had happened, but everyone knew that this was the hardest on Lucy and they had respected her by leaving her alone until she wanted their comfort.

Suddenly she looked up from her desk and over to her bed. It was still made and hadn't been slept in last night. On the neatly made pink comforter was a white scarf that was slightly tattered and had a pattern in the shape of scales. Slowly she got up and walked over to it and gently picked it up as if it would fall apart in her hands. Tears forming in her eyes, she placed her face in the scarf and began to silently sob. She was only able to choke out one word…

"Natsu"

-Flashback-

Natsu had just defeated Mard Greer upon Face's activation. The END book had begun to emit a black aura around it before it burst with darkness. It seemed as if the entire world had had all the light sucked from it. At this exact moment a bright light came from the North, in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild's ruins. A small girl began to float up from the ruins in the air and slowly put her hands together in a praying manner. All the guild members, with the exception of Natsu and Gray, that had been staggered around the rumbles had been in the guild's ruins and looked in awe as the first master of their beloved guild was a bright light in the darkness.

She looked down at them all and said, "Children of Fairy Tail, please lend me your hearts so that we together can overcome this darkness."

All the members, one by one, began to raise their right hand with their thumb sticking out and their index finger pointing to the sky. Suddenly everyone's guild mark began to shine and Mavis began to have small white balls of light dance around her. There must have been hundreds, thousands even.

Her eyes were closed as she slowly began to chant, "_From the bright lights of our hearts, may we gather together. Our strong hearts always being the light in darkness. Heed my call and cast forth your shining light. May you once again bring forth the unwavering light."_

Suddenly the small light began to quickly spin around Mavis before she opened her eyes and screamed, "_FAIRY HEARTS!"_

The bright lights began to scatter and smash into each Face spread across the continent of Fiore. The guild members began to cheer as each and every Face began to fall. Lucy felt a shiver come over her as she turned to the ruins that had once been Alegria, the large box demon that had just a few hours ago been fused with all the guild member except Lucy. A large amount of darkness had been continuing to grow. She began to sprint in the direction of the growing darkness and only had one thought in her mind, 'Natsu.'

When she climbed over the rumble and looked down on the clearing, she saw something she would never forget. A figure that emanated the true existence of darkness stood before Natsu. He did not look like a man at all, but what one would envision the devil to be. Black horns on the top of either side of his head twisted up to add another foot to its height. His skin was black and appeared almost scale-like. His eyes looked almost like a snake's and they were just a red slit in the middle, giving a rather murderous effect. He had no clothing and was surrounded with a heavy black aura. His hands and feet had long claws that looked like they cold rip through steel with ease. Lucy looked at the demon and her body began to shake with fear. The look that he gave Natsu terrified her, but she was frozen in fear. Suddenly the demon END began to speak.

"_Natsu…Our fight has finally come. Defeat me and you will face Zeref. Now come."_ His voice was low but it almost felt booming. Every word laced with evil and malice. The words were heavy in the air and sucked life out of everything in the surrounding area.

Natsu glared at him and roared, "I won't let you or Zeref hurt another one of my friends. Let's do this. I'm all fired up!" And with that he had his bright fire surrounding his body. Without another word he shot towards END with lightning speed. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

END hadn't even moved a muscle. Natsu's fist collided with the blackness that was surrounding END and he was suddenly sent hurling backwards.

Lucy's mind went wild. "NATSU!" she screamed as her body finally allowed her to move. She ran from her place behind the rumble and began to make her way towards Natsu, but END was faster. He lifted his hand and black fire wrapped around Lucy's wrist and lifted her up. She screamed as the fire burned at her wrist.

End laughed and turned his head to the blonde, _"Well well, what do we have here. What a beautiful young lady. I bet you would be even more beautiful in ashes. Why don't we-" _Before he could finish Natsu's fist connected with his face, sending his hurling backward. The fire encircled around Lucy's wrist disappeared and she fell to the ground. She looked up with a relieved smile, "Natsu."

Natsu head turned to Lucy and he said, "Luce, get out of here! Go back to the guild and let everyone know. I'm pretty sure I can defeat him and if not then I can at least hold him off long enough until the others get here."

Lucy's eyes went wide and suddenly her face scrunched up in anger. "Do you really think I could just leave you here? I would never do that. If something happened then I could never forgive myself."

"_It looks like the entourage has overstayed their welcome." _END stated as her rose. He rose both his hands and suddenly both of his wrists snapped up so his palms were facing towards Natsu and Lucy. A large black sphere opened up from the nothingness, purple lightning crackling around the purple and black swirling sphere. END began to walk towards Natsu and Lucy and he suddenly lifted his right hand. A large black and purple hand suddenly appeared from the sphere and shot towards Natsu grabbing his entire torso and locking his arms to his sides. The hand began to pull his back towards the ominous sphere and Lucy began to run following.

"NATSU!" she screamed while extending her hand only able to grab his scarf. Suddenly purple lightning shot out and hit Lucy, stopping her in her tracks.

"LUCY! You bastard." Natsu growled as her was sucked into the sphere.

END looked down on the blonde mage with a smirk on his face. Purple lightning was still slightly enveloped around her and she lay on the ground clutching the scarf with murder in his eyes. "What have you done with Natsu?!"

"_Hahahaha. Just taken him to a place where he can never escape. Soon darkness will befall your world and be ruled by the dark lord Zeref and myself. All your precious hope is gone. Just see, in due time this world will become wrapped in everlasting darkness and you will never lay eyes on your precious dragon slayer again." _He then jumped back into the purple and black mass and it was gone. Natsu was gone….

-End Flashback-

That was yesterday and Lucy had returned afterwards to inform the guild of the events that had occurred. 'What if he never comes back? What if I never see him again? Just when I sorted out my feelings, he is gone and there is nothing I can do.' She thought while crying into Natsu's scarf.

'_Lucy. You have never been one to give up so easily.' _Came a voice in her heard that was not her own but very similar.

Lucy gasped. "Mom?" she shakily whispered. Silence fell and she looked down at the scarf. Her right hand let go of it and she looked at the top of her right hand with a smile, admiring the pink gild insignia.

"You're right Mom. I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. He always saves me and this time…I'm going to find a way to save him."


	2. Searching

**Ok so I've actually already written chapter 3 and I think you all will like it a lot so just bear with me. I plan on uploading it on Saturday so look forward to it. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :P**

"You're right Mom. I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. He always saves me and this time…I'm going to find a way to save him."

"Lucy" came a voice from in-front of her. She looked up and her eyes came to rest on a blue cat with wings.

"Happy will you help me find Natsu? I'm going to need your help," Lucy said with a new strong determination in her voice. The blue exceed didn't utter a word but flew straight into her arms. He looked up from her chest and his previously saddened expression had turned bright and hopeful.

"You think we can find him, Lucy? But you said he just disappeared," he said while turning his head quizzically.

"Yea, and that was true, but I think it would take more than that to bring down the infamous Salamander. Don't you?" She said with a smile and Happy returned her smile. "Why don't we go find Igneel? I overheard that he fought E.N.D. before so maybe he can give us some details."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered and began flying around her room.

"Oh but Happy before we go, I'll have Crux do a search. It's worth a try." She looked to the small pouch on her hip and pulled out a silver key. "Open door of the Southern Cross, Crux!" With a flash of white light, the silver cross spirit appeared in her bedroom. "Grandpa Crux can you do a search for anything about E.N.D. or Zeref? E.N.D. disappeared with Natsu in a large black and purple sphere and we haven't heard from him since."

The celestial spirit nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke after saying, "I'll have to do a bit more research on this one Lucy. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Lucy turned to Happy and said, "Let's go Happy. Do you know where the cave Igneel used to stay with Natsu is?"

The blue exceed fly over to her and picked her up and began to fly out the window. "Aye, he took me to it once. It isn't too far."

With that they began to fly over Magnolia to the West heading toward the forest in the direction of Happy and Natsu's house. They traveled for a while until they came to a cave. Happy set down Lucy in the woods a little ways from the cave.

"That cave over there is where Igneel and Natsu used to live." Happy said while pointing toward the large cave of the mountain face. She hadn't actually spoken to Igneel, even after the battle with Tartaros. With the help of the other Dragons, Igneel was able to defeat Acnologia, but he hadn't come out unscathed. He had been heavily wounded and was only saved by the sky dragon, Grandine. The mighty fire dragon had left before anyone could talk with him. Lucy was hoping her assumption was correct in thinking he came to his old home. 'Well there is only one way to find out. Don't freak out Lucy. It is just a dragon….Wait, what am I thinking! That isn't reassuring at all!' Lucy thought.

Lucy gulped and began walking toward the cave. "I-Igneel? Are you there?" She called shakily toward the cave's entrance. Suddenly a wave of fire began to head toward her from the cave.

"LUCY!" Happy called and quickly flew to Lucy. He grabbed her by her shirt and flew in the air, just in time. They soon heard the ground shake ad loud footsteps came from the cave. The large fire dragon emerged and looked up at the pair. Lucy had expected to see him angry, but was surprised to find that he had a curious expression on his face.

"Did I hear the name Lucy?" The dragon asked with a booming but inquiring voice. Happy hesitantly flew closer to the fire dragon, bringing Lucy down to speak to the dragon.

"Y-yes. My name is L-Lucy Heartfilia. And this little guy behind me is Happy." She said while motioning to Happy behind her.

"Oh I apologize for startling you child. Please come down and speak with me." He then began to suck all the surrounding fire into his open mouth. Happy traveled down to the ground and set Lucy down gently once the fire had all been consumed by Igneel.

"You know who I am?" Lucy asked the dragon who had laid down in-front of her and rested his hands on his arms while staring at her.

"Why yes. Actually I know you rather well. You see I was living inside of Natsu, however I could only hear his thoughts and feelings. I have heard a great deal about you Lucy Heartfilia, and you also Happy. Hahahaha my son wasn't exaggerating when he said you had a large chest." At that statement Lucy's face went bright red (probably from a combination of anger and embarrassment).

"T-T-That pervert! Why when I get my hands on him!" She screamed while covering her arms in-front of her chest. The fire dragon ceased his laughter and smiled at her warmly.

"He was also correct in thinking that you are very beautiful." Lucy looked up at him with a warm blush, all signs of anger gone.

"He thought that?" She said in almost a whisper and more to herself that the dragon, the blush still evident on her face. Snickering was heard from the blue cat beside her.

"They liiiiiikkke each other" Happy said and Lucy snapped her head toward him.

"Shut it cat!" The blush had now ceased and she turned back to Igneel. "Igneel the reason I came to see you is to ask you about E.N.D. and what happened to Natsu." Her face had turned serious as she began to look for the answers to the questions swirling around in her head.

Igneel's face had turned dark and he didn't speak for a short while. "It all began about 200 years ago…..I tried to fight E.N.D. but I was unsuccessful. You may not know but he is a fire demon that uses the fires from Hell. That demon is a nightmare and I can only hope that my son will be able to defeat him like I could not. Please tell me what you saw yesterday."

Lucy nodded and began to tell the dragon all the details of the event that had happened yesterday. Igneel's eyes never left her as her watched intently, nodding occasionally. She had taken a seat on a patch of grass and had Happy in her lap. She was stroking his head as she spoke. Happy's expression appeared as if he was fighting back tears. He had heard the story once and felt fear for his precious friend. When Lucy had finished she wrapped her arms around Happy and pulled his close to her chest, the tears swimming in her eyes and threatening to fall. She had been replaying the scene over and over and every time felt like it was happening all over.

"It appears as though he was taken to the demon realm…." Said the fire dragon quietly. "I was never brought there when I fought E.N.D., nor have I ever been myself. I have heard stories though. Once you have entered the demon world there is no way to return. No one, except a demon and Zeref himself, has been able to cross the path both ways."

"But we can't just sit around and do nothing! I refuse to give up hope! Just because no one has found a way before doesn't mean there isn't one!" Lucy screamed, the tears now streaming down her face. Suddenly a light filled the sky and the landscape surrounding the trio began to change. The sky turned radiant shades of purple and navy, with the stars appearing to shine a little brighter. Nightfall had just set while they had been talking and now the night seemed alive. The ground had begun to have a faint white glow, in addition to the trees and various foliage surrounding the clearing. The white light that had shone directly above began to descend.

A familiar voice came from the light, "Hello old friend."


	3. Learning

**Ok so I'm one day later on the chapter than I had hoped. Unfortunately my ferret CHEWED my computer cord -_- So I had to wait until I could get a new one to post this chapter. I apologize but I'm really excited to see how you guys like this one. There is a lot of story development in this one so we can finally get the story going after this **** Thanks for everyone who has taken an interest in my story, I really do appreciate it and it outs a big goofy smile on my face every time I get a notification!**

A familiar voice came from the light, "Hello old friend."

Lucy looked up to see that the white light began to form into the shape of a large man with an overly large white mustache and a wide grin set on his face. He came to rest so that he was hovering slightly above the ground next to the trio. Happy's eyes had become so large that they were nearly popping out of his head. Igneel only smiled slightly, while Lucy displayed her signature smile at the sight of the mighty Celestial Spirit King.

"It's been a long time Spirit King. What brings you here?" the dragon asked but didn't appear surprised in the least.

"That it has my friend. Must have been 300 years since I've last seen you. Although I didn't imagine that when I did it would be here with my old friend." The Spirit King said as he looked at Lucy. "The reason I have come today is to discuss the question you brought to Crux. I ask that you listen carefully to all I have to say, as every detail is essential and I have limited time that I may be in your world." With the completion of his statement, all the individuals nodded and gave the King their undivided attention.

"As you said Lucy, there are things in this world that are unknown just because they have not been done before. The information I am about to give you is one example. There is a way to enter the demon world where your pink haired friend is, however it is a treacherous path. You can open the path to the demon world by using the 12 gold keys of the Zodiac." Lucy's heart sank. Her chest hurt just thinking about the key she had used to summon the Spirit King in the battle of Tartaros. The Spirit King noted Lucy's hurt expression, but continued his speech.

"I understand that you have nine keys and your friend has the remaining ones you do not. This can work out in your favor, as you will need a way to connect back to the human world. Your friend can be the connection you need to re-enter the human world. The danger lies in what you would need to do to obtain the twelfth key and of course the demon world." Lucy immediately looked at the King, eyes wide with shock.

"Wait there is a way to get Aquarius back!? Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Lucy spoke with strong determination in her voice. Her eyes had a fire in them and her expression serious.

"Yes my friend there is a way, but I must warn you. If you choose to go this path, it may be one from which you do not return. When a Zodiac key is broken, the celestial spirit's tie to the celestial world is also broken. The spirit returns to the life from which they previously owned. In Aquarius's case, she returned to Zeus's side to remain his slave and cup-bearer for all eternity. The only way to return Aquarius to the celestial world is to go to Mount Olympus and defeat Zeus."

Lucy's head began to swim. 'She never told me that when she talked about breaking her key. She knew that she would be giving up her life in the celestial world and she did it to save me. I didn't even know that those would be the consequences.'

"Also, to put some ease to your thoughts, time in the demon world flows in a different wavelength than here on Earth. One day there is equivalent to four months in the human world. I suggest if you plan to take this path young Lucy that you train yourself before you attempt to take on Zeus. He is the God of the Heavens so he should not be taken lightly. His power could even rival mine and to face the Trial of Aquarius you will need all the strength you have. I must go my friend but Crux can help to give you all the further information you will need in regards to the Trial. I hope to see you soon. Farewell!" The man's body began to glow brightly.

"Wait, what is this trial!? How do I get to Mount Olympus?!" Lucy yelled, but the bright glow that had been the Celestial Spirit King had already ascended into the sky. The landscape began to go back to its previous appearance and the brightness of the sky began to dull slightly.

Lucy just sat in her spot dumbfounded at all the new information. It was quiet for some time before anyone spoke.

"So what will you do?" Said the fire dragon, breaking the silence. His eyes were fixed on her intently with a mixture of reassurance and strength.

Lucy looked up to the sky to watch the stars twinkling overhead. It was a clear night and the moon was full, casting a slight glow to the now dark forest. She smiled then turned to the dragon. "I'm going to save my friends. It may be a hard journey, but it's one I will make. I am always relying on others, but now it's my turn to help them. There was never even a debate in my mind. If my friends are in trouble and need my help then I'll be there."

The dragon smiled softly at the blonde before speaking, "I can see why you are Natsu's best friend. I am happy to know that he has had someone like you watching out for him in my absence." Lucy flushed lightly at this.

"Well it isn't just me. It's everyone at Fairy Tail. We always watch out for each other. We may fight, get in arguments, and want to kill each other some days but we truly care about each other. That's what truly makes me love Fairy Tail so much. We aren't just a guild, we are nakama." Lucy looked down to the blue exceed in her arms and found that he had fallen asleep as she was stroking his fur. She smiled softly and continued to pet him.

"I'm glad that Natsu had people to call nakama after I was gone. Young Lucy, I have decided that I will help train you. Even though you are a celestial spirit mage, I have fought E.N.D. before so I can provide valuable information and special training that can help you if you need to help fight E.N.D." Igneel said with a warm smile. Lucy's face brightened and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you Igneel!" Lucy said and threw her arms around Igneel's snout.

Igneel chuckled and said, "You should rest now Lucy. We should begin training as soon as possible so tomorrow will be a big day. You can sleep here since it appears like your little friend was tired. My body should provide you with enough warmth."

"Ok. Thank you Igneel." She said blushing slightly. Lucy followed Igneel to the cave. He curled up into a ball and motioned to Lucy to lay in the curl of his tail. Lucy laid down with Happy, hugging him close to her chest and fell asleep the instant her body snuggled into Igneel's tail. She soon began to shiver and Igneel spread his wing over her body, leaving only her and Happy's head exposed. He increased his body temperature and Lucy let out a content sigh. The fire dragon smiled at the pair.

Lucy snuggled closer into Igneel's tail and whispered softly, "Natsu." The fire dragon smirked at the sleeping girl.


	4. Planning

Lucy awoke the next morning and opened her eyes to be met with red smooth scales. She at first had a moment of panic until she remembered the events of the previous day. Igneel turned his head to her once he noticed that she had awoken.

"Lucyyyyyyy! You've slept all morning sleepyhead." Happy said while flying over her head.

"Well I hadn't slept for at least 2 days so that isn't surprising." Lucy said with a shrug. She yawned while walking to the front of the cave.

"Are you ready to begin your training?" The red dragon said while turning to her.

"Well if it's ok, I would like to go back to Fairy Tail to inform everyone of the information that I have gathered. My friends would want to know everything that we've learned." She turned her head to smell her shoulder and grimaced. "Not to mention I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"Very well. It might be good to have your friends help with the research since we aren't even sure where this Mount Olympus is."

"That's true. I'll have to summon Crux to see if he can give me more information. The Celestial Spirit King did say he could give me more information about the Trial. Anyways, you ready to go Happy? We should head off as soon as we can." She asked while looking to the blue Exceed with a smile.

"Aye sir!" Happy picked her up and began to fly up.

"Bye Igneel! We'll be back later." She said while waving her hand. And without another word, the two sped off toward Magnolia. After about 10 minutes of flying, the two began to enter Magnolia. Magnolia was still in shambles from all the attacks the town received in the past couple weeks. Many of the buildings in the city were in ruin, including their guild hall and the famous Caldia Cathedral, which is the oldest building in Magnolia. It brought a frown to her face, but when she looked closer it seemed as if construction to the town had already been started. The people of Magnolia were already starting to repair their broken town.

"Happy can we go my house first? I still haven't showered or changed since the whole incident the other day. I might scare every one off if they see me like this." Lucy stated with a sigh as Happy turned in the direction of Lucy's apartment instead of the direction of the guild.

"Well you're always scary Lucy and they still talk to you now." Happy said with a chuckle.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy screeched and tried to grab for the poor Exceed.

"Lucy! Stop you big meanie or I might drop you. It's already hard enough to carry you because you're so heavy." That only fueled Lucy's anger more. People began to stare at them from the streets below as they flew clumsily by, yelling the whole way. Happy was flying around erratically and probably looked like he was trying to run away from an angry crow. Eventually they made it to Strawberry Street where Happy hastily set Lucy down and flew high above her head.

"Gahhh stupid cat!" She huffed at the blue cat and began walking up to her apartment, which surprising was a building completely intact. She walked into her apartment and let out a sigh. 'It's good to be home.' Lucy thought. She quickly went about taking a shower and getting changed into one of her newer outfits. It was a simple tank that exposed some of her midriff, with short tan shorts that of course was coupled with her belt containing the pouch with her keys. Her hair was similar to her signature hairstyle but instead of one half up side ponytail, it was split into two, one on either side of her head. She had simple strappy sandals to pair with the outfit. She then pulled out a small backpack from her closet to pack a couple essential things she may need for Igneel's training including a change of clothes, a couple non-perishable food items, and a small blanket. She looked around the room before her eyes rested on Natsu's scarf that was lying on her bed still from yesterday. She grabbed it and gently placed it in her bag. She then went over to her bookshelf. She scanned the spines for a particular book that she had recently purchased before they set out to help the Giant village, the Village of the Sun. She had finally begun to harness the full potential of her Celestial magic, so she was looking to further enhance it.

"Ah ha, here it is!" she exclaimed and pulled the navy book from the shelf. The book's cover read _Celestial Magic and its History,_ which she also placed into her pack. She went over to her window and opened it to search for a certain flying blue cat. She wasn't surprised to find him flying close-by outside her window.

"Come on Happy, let's have some breakfast before we go." With that Happy cheered and sped into the open window. Lucy quickly whipped up some ham and eggs for herself and handed a raw fish to Happy (like he would accept anything else). Lucy quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed her backpack. She left her house after first closing the window and locking the door as she went. Soon her and Happy were making their way to the ruins that was once their beloved guild hall. As they walked Lucy got the first real look at the destruction the town suffered. Although she had passed it all when she had gone home two days ago, she had been in a trance, not really taking in her surroundings. Now that she stopped and looked at all the destruction, it was devastating. Countless homes and building were nothing more than a pile of rubble. Many homes, even though still standing, had suffered severe damage and require countless repairs. The air was heavy with sorrow and despair, but the people of Magnolia were attempting to rebuild their ruined town. Eventually the people would heal and the buildings stand tall once again. Finally Lucy and Happy had made it to the guild hall. Fairy Tail had also begun repairs. All of the members were running around with beams and stones. Lucy spotted Erza among them, in her construction armor, shouting orders. Lucy quickly ran up to her.

"Erza have you seen Master? I have an important announcement I need to make to every one." Erza nodded in understanding and walked up to Warren.

"Warren can you use your telepathy to tell every one to head to the basement. Lucy has an announcement she needs to make." Erza turned to Lucy with warm eyes. Lucy however could see the hint of sorrow and pain in them, She was trying to stay strong for every one, but she, like Lucy, was greatly affected by the sudden disappearance of the boisterous Dragon Slayer. Warren sent the announcement to all the members via telepathy and every one began to put down their supplies and head toward the basement. Lucy followed. The basement was similar to that of the old guild's except larger. There were a number of tables and chairs, with a small bar along the far wall. It wasn't anything extravagant but it was a place they could use temporarily until the building regained its structure. When Lucy walked into the basement she looked to the bar and saw Mirajane waving her over. Lucy walked toward the white haired mage and gave her a soft smile.

"Hey Mira, sorry I wasn't around yesterday to help. I feel awful." She said while looking down. Even though she had found out a lot of information yesterday, it didn't ease her guilt that while she was wallowing at home, her fellow members were here working to fix the guild.

"Oh Lucy, we all understand. I know how hard this all was on you. Besides we really only started construction today. Everyone kind of needed a day to recuperate. Besides a lot of people needed to get their homes in order and make arrangements for places to stay. There were quite a few members, whose homes were destroyed and need a place to stay. Luckily Fairy Hills came out relatively unscathed, since it houses almost all the female members. Gazille, Gray, and my family weren't so lucky." Mirajane let out a sigh and surveyed the basement that now contained almost all the members of Fairy Tail.

Lucy's eyes grew wide and she said, "So you all don't have anywhere to stay?!" Mirajane gave a small nod.

"Although it loks like most of us have made arrangements. Master made an exception for Fairy Hills, since its in decent condition and all of us are staying there. Lisanna and I are staying with Erza, since she has the most extra space. Juvia automatically offered to let Gray stay with her and Gazille told Levy that he would be staying with her. My brother is staying with Evergreen, but that took some teeth pulling." Lucy noticed when she talked about Elfman and Evergreen that there was a dark glint in her eyes and Lucy shivered. 'I bet Mira set up all the sleeping arrangements. She probably didn't really have to do much with Gray and Gazille though.' Lucy sweat dropped thinking about this. Suddenly Master approached Lucy.

"Lucy it appears that everyone is here. I think its ok to make your announcement now." Lucy nodded and walked to the front of the room. She explained all of the information that she had currently gathered. All the guild members listened to her intently until she had finished her story. She edited the story so that it was relatively brief, but gave enough detail that every one would know the situation fully. Soon the members were talking amongst themselves about the new information. Some of the members began going back to work, while others came up to her for more information. Once the majority of the people had filtered out, she came to sit at one of the tables that contained her closest friends. Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, and Gazille sat around the table.

"So Lucy explain to us this Trial of Aquarius. What exactly will you have to do?" Erza asked while leaning forward. Lucy squirmed a vit in her seat. This is a part that she had edited heavily for various reasons. One was that she didn't know very much herself. Second was that she didn't want anyone getting worried with the mention of Zeus. She had mentioned that she needed to go to Munt Olympus in hopes that someone may know about it, but she didn't mention that she would have to fight Zeus.

"Well I'm not too sure of it all myself. The Celestial Spirit King could only give me so much information. I'm going to talk to Crux though, since he may know more. I didn't want to mention it to the whole guild, but the truth is I going to have to fight Zeus to get back Aquarius." The whole table gasped, eyes wide. She began to explain to the group more details of the information she was given, filling in the holes. She also mentioned to them that she would be training with the fire dragon.

"I'm going to help too!" Wendy said suddenly. "I know that you have to fight Zeus alone, but I want to help you in anyway that I can. I might be able to help you get to Mount Olympus or heal you after you have fought Zeus."

The other individuals around the table also shouted their agreements to help.

"And I'll try to find out more information about this Mount Olympus. I'm sure it has to be mentioned in some text somewhere." Levy added. Lucy looked around the table as everyone discussed how they would try to do their best to help and Lucy's eyes began to water.

"Thank you everyone." She said softly. "I'm going to summon Crux and see if he can't tell us more. Open door of the Southern Cross, Crux." The cross shaped spirit appeared before them. "Grandpa Crux is there anything else you can tell me about the Trial of Aquarius?" The spirit looked to her and nodded.

"As the Celestial Spirit King said it will be a very dangerous journey and one you must complete alone. Even the route to Mount Olympus has many obstacles that you must face, all of which contain danger. One you reach the doors to Olympus, the Trial begins. Once you pass through the doors no one will be able to help you until you finish the Trial. You must beat Zeus and then Aquarius will be returned to the stars."

"And if I fail?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"That will be up to Zeus. When you agree to the Trial, you are essentially challenging Zeus. Only you will know of your fate when you agree to start the Trial." Crux finished and there was a moment of silence. "One more thing Lucy. As the King already said Zeus is very strong. No human has ever face him before. You are by far the strongest Celestial Spirit mage, but his power is immense. I suggest that you train yourself to be able to summon four spirits at once if you wish to defeat him. That is all the information I can give you. Unfortunately I cannot disclose the location of Mount Olympus for that is something you are required to find on your own. " With a flash of light Crux was gone and silence once again fell. Lucy eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief. 'Four spirits at once! I could barely keep three open for a couple of minutes. How can I possibly hope to defeat someone that powerful? Well the Celestial Spirit King did say that Zeus's power could rival his. I don't know what I expected.' Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulders. She looked up with eyes filled with despair and worry to meet strong dark grey ones.

"Lucy don't look like that. I mean come on you've defeated tons of tough opponents and come out on top. There's been Sherry, Bixlow, Byro, all those mages of Naked Mummy, the huge cube Alegria, and so many others. This is just going to be another one of those guys. We have faith in you Lucy." Gray gave her a warm smile.

Lucy's expression softened. "You're right Gray. And besides this is for Aquarius. I can't just leave her to become that guy's slave. And it also helps to get Natsu back so I have to do it and beat him." Lucy looked around at her friends until her eyes rested on one particular blue haired mage. The dark aura around her was menacing and Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Love rivalllllll." Was all she muttered to the nervous blonde. 'Shouldn't she already know that I'm not interesting in Gray. I've told her a thousand times.' Was all Lucy thought.

"Juvia. Can you come with me for a second." Gray said with a very light dusting of pink spreading on his cheeks.

"O-Of course Gray-sama." Juvia said startled and the pair left the room.

"Well that was weird." Gazille said with a sigh. The others sweat dropped.


End file.
